Never Can Say Goodbye
by PrincessHeartStar
Summary: What I think should have happened with Quinn and Sam during Prom. Takes place in Season 3... Quam Oneshot! Don't forget to R and R please!


Never Can Say Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Glee! I also do by own any of the characters mentioned in this story! I ,also loved Quinn and Sam together and, believe they are endgame!**

**So Fabarvans/Quam shippers enjoy!**

Quinn Fabray sighed and stared as she examined the 2013 Senior Prom. Almost everyone was dancing and having fun. Except her that is!

She looked at all of her friends, in New Directions, who were all enjoying the prom together.

Brittany and Satana (who were now openly dating) were swaying back and forth to the music smiling at one another. Quinn knew they loved each other. They were her best friends of course she knew. It was only a matter of time.

Kurt and Blaine were dancing and laughing just happy to be there together. There wasn't any drama like last year and they could now enjoy Prom without being judged. They looked so cute together!

Finn and Rachel were smiling and gazing at each other lovingly. Rachel's engagement ring was sparkling from afar. Yes, you heard right Rachel ad Finn were getting married sometime soon even though Quinn found it too soon and she was totally against teen marriages,she was happy for them,they really were perfect for each other!

Mercedes and Shane were dancing and smiling brightly at each other. She was happy Mercedes finally got a good guy and he was a keeper alright!

Tina and Mike were slow dancing while Mike every so often did some awesome dance move before turning back to his date. They were still going strong and couldn't be happier.

Artie finally got to dance with Sugar (who he's had a crush on for a while now) and she was just smiling at him happy that they were friends and having fun together and to Artie it that was all that mattered.

Puck was trying to get some Cheerio to dance with him and figuring out which girl he wanted to have sex with tonight.

Then sitting at one of the tables all alone sat Sam.

Sam Evans. Quinn can still remember when they dated the good times and the bad. Just saying his name brought a warm fuzzy feeling to Quinn.

Sure she did and always would regret what she did to him but she actually loved him. She loved every moment they spent together, she loved his younger siblings and she loved that after everything she has been through he was the one guy who didn't judge her didn't give a damn about what had happened in the past and even though he knew she went through hell two years ago he ignored it and enjoyed being with her.

She remembered every little detail of their relationship and always would...

The little dates they had going to Breadsticks and babysitting his sister and brother together..

She remembered the promise ring he gave her; at first she found it weird but amazingly sweet and brave.

The late night talk session they would have when one of them was feeling down.

The make out sessions in which Sam never pressured her not once and she was thankful for that.

The time they sang Time Of My Life for Sectionals and he told her she was beautiful and actually meant what he said.

Every little moment meant so much to her and she had to go screw it up and kiss Finn, everyone knew Quinn and Finn didn't love each other and never did. He was still in love with Rachel clearly and she was still in love with Sam.

She glanced in his direction quietly as he looked back at her softly.

Slowly, he made his way towards her and she didn't walk away, just waited and looked busy until he tapped her on the shoulder suddenly.

"Can to dance?" He asked nervously as he hold out his hand.

She slowly takes it and nods while blushing and smiling as they make they way to the dance floor.

A slow song came on suddenly they both recognized the song that was playing. It was "I've Had The Time Of My Life, it was _their_ song.

They both blushed and smiled at each other happily at the good memory that was.

"I'm really glad you asked me to dace Sam!" Quinn whispers softly in Sam's ear.

He grins before replying back.

"Me too , you know I never really did get over you even with Santana and Mercedes, I've always loved you and I think I always will" He blurts out as Quinn smiles brightly at him. That's exactly what she wanted to hear for so long.

"I never got over you too, I dated Finn again because I wanted to be Prom Queen but none of those things matter to me anymore you know! And I never stopped loving you" She says whispering the last part.

They were now only a few inches apart and they were both leaning in closer and closer to each other.

They both leaned in before their lips finally met in a sweet yet passionate kiss. Quinn felt happy for once in the new year she was finally happy as they pulled away. She wasn't sure if it was that the year almost over, because she going to Yale soon or this moment right here with Sam... But she felt content.

"Is it okay if I gave this back to you!" He whispers taking out the promise rig he gave her so long ago.

"Yes, I'd like that!" She answered excitedly, looking up at him her brown eyes gleaming full of happiness, as he carefully slipped the ring onto her finger.

"That will have to do until I get you a real one, one of these days!"

"It's perfect, Sam!"

They danced and talked the rest of the night catching up. And when they called this year's prom queen , Quinn cheered and smiled for the girl that had won, because she had Sam back and in her eyes she had already won the greatest prize of all.


End file.
